<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Body Gets Weak (With Slow Grindin' Babe) by acatenthusiast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059699">My Body Gets Weak (With Slow Grindin' Babe)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatenthusiast/pseuds/acatenthusiast'>acatenthusiast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Lapdance, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Slight humiliation probably? Idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatenthusiast/pseuds/acatenthusiast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun learns via the campus couple (<em>accidentally, of course</em>) that looks can be deceiving.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Body Gets Weak (With Slow Grindin' Babe)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Warning :<br/>(Accidental) Voyeurism<br/>Exbitionism<br/>Semi-public sex</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Hint At Future Poly Relationship</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>  <strong>AN:</strong></p><p> </p><p>To the pretty baby <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberMonsoon/pseuds/SeptemberMonsoon">SeptemberMonsoon</a> who hypes me up probably more than I deserve.<br/>This is for you, sweetie. Enjoy!<br/> </p><p> </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hyung, let me suck you, please-"</p><p>A wanton, lewd plea floats down the corridor Baekhyun was walking by, from behind the half open door of Creative Arts classroom. Baekhyun stops dead in his track- he recognizes this voice. It's none other than Kim Jongdae, the creative arts teacher and the biker badass of their school, famous for the piercing he proudly wears. Baekhyun has had an itty-bitty crush on him for months now, admiring him more than desiring him, like a child being hopelessly enamoured with their idol.<br/>
Which is probably why Baekhyun is shell-shocked to listen to the low, melodic voice shaping out such vulgar words.</p><p><br/>
However, the answer to the plea shocks him even more, a soft voice with breathy timbre rings out, "Do you really think you deserve to take me in your mouth?"</p><p>The voice might be soft, but the tone is so condescending, it makes the suggestive words sound ten times more vulgar.</p><p>Baekhyun knows him too.</p><p>Kim Minseok, the genius math professor and the husband of Jongdae.</p><p>The voice is similar to the gentlemanly Minseok Baekhyun knows, but at the same time it's so different that it knocks the breath out from his lungs and forces him to look inside the room, to make sure what he's hearing is truly happening.</p><p> </p><p>Inside, the married couple makes a beautifully obscene picture, Minseok seated on the teacher's chair, moved to the side, in front of one of the first row student desks, where Jongdae is currently seated. Both of them has discarded their slacks and underwear long ago, the clothing folded neatly on another desk.</p><p><br/>
Minseok is one of the nicest people Baekhyun has ever met, always so sweet and helpful, a perfect gentlemen. But there's nothing gentlemanly about him now, his eyes half-lidded, chin up in a haughty expression. He's still wearing his signature clothing- a pastel colored sweater. But instead of looking soft and huggable, he looks like a sex god on the prowl. His hair hasn't lost it's formation, the brushed back locks slicked with gel is still holding their shape. His cock is jutted out proudly, curved towards his stomach, veiny and <em>thick</em>. He has one hand on it, stroking it slow, slow, playing with the broad head once in a while.</p><p><br/>
Compared to Minseok's impeccable perfection, Jongdae looks <em>debauched</em>, his opened legs showing off his honey thighs, littered with hickeys and bites, the most prominent ones looking hours old. The seemingly delicious thighs frame his hard cock, much less thick but longer than Minseok's. Its head doesn't flare out like Minseok's either, the girth consistent from base to tip, straight as a ruler. It's so pretty, like those pink dicks on Baekhyun's twitter.</p><p>Jongdae's face is flushed, the snake piercing on his lips shiny with saliva. His wrists are crossed in front of him, loosely tied in a leather belt.</p><p>The leather belt makes Baekhyun's heart beat faster, it was his Christmas gift to Minseok last year.</p><p>It looks better on Jongdae.</p><p>Minseok speaks again, his head tilting, "You don't deserve to taste me, or touch me." Jongdae whimpers at the words, but Minseok carries on casually, "I will, however, let you rub that cute little ass on my cock. If you can make me cum, I will think about forgetting your little stunt earlier."</p><p>Baekhyun's breath hitches, Minseok's words making his brain disfunction.</p><p>Jongdae gets up eagerly, his steps towards Minseok stumbling a little. Just as Jongdae sits on Minseok's lap, Minseok embraces him closely, his demeanor changing into the smitten husband Baekhyun knows him to be, softly caressing Jongdae's cheekbones.</p><p>"Use your word if you need to, okay love?"</p><p>Jongdae smiles back, nuzzling into Minseok's hand, "Okay."</p><p>The moment lasts only for a couple of seconds, and soon they both revert back into the roles they are playing.</p><p>Jongdae leans forward to grab the desk with his leather-bound hands for better footing, and presses his ass on Minseok's dick, wiggling around to fit it in-between his cheeks. Then he starts moving his hips back and forth, slowly grinding down on the beautiful cock. </p><p>Baekhyun's knees wobble from the sight, it's so obscene, he bites down on his lips to stop the moan bubbling at his throat. Him standing there, staring at a very intimate scene between a married pair is beyond illicit, he should walk away and make himself forget about it. But his feet are locked to the ground, and he can't rip his eyes off of them. </p><p>Baekhyun always thought he had a harmless fascination for Jongdae, but the growing problem in his pants forces him to realize that his 'puppy crush' is a lot less innocent than he thought. </p><p> </p><p>Jongdae is undulating his hips on Minseok's cock mercilessly, the lapdance will probably put even a stripper to shame. He's all but fucking himself on Minseok, without the actual act of sex.</p><p>Minseok throws his head back on a particular hard grind, his lower lip trapped between his teeth. His hands flies out grab Jongdae's hip, stilling him. One hand travels up on Jongdae's back, pushing down to make Jongdae bend over. Jongdae rests his head on the desk he's grabbing, moaning as Minseok pulls out a small plug from his hole.</p><p>Baekhyun's mouth falls open, his heart battering in his chest. <em>Holy shit he was wearing that the whole time oh god oH GOD-</em></p><p>Miseok pushes his cock's flared mushroom head inside Jongdae's now empty hole, painting the inner walls of Jongdae with thick stripes of white. Jongdae sobs once when Minseok pulls out and pushes the plug back in, keeping the cum inside.</p><p>The hard demeanor of Minseok breaks, and he collects Jongdae in his lap, murmuring sweet nothings in Jongdae's ears.</p><p>This, for some reason, makes Baekhyun feel more like an intruder than before, the soft, intimate scene making him feel too guilty. He looks down to his own feet, feeling conflicted.</p><p> </p><p>It takes a while for Jongdae to calm down, for his untouched erection to soften just a bit. Then he murmurs back, just loud enough for Baekhyun to hear, "Hyung?" </p><p>Minseok hums, rubbing Jongdae's tattooed back, "What, love?" </p><p>"I was good, right?" </p><p>"You were perfect, love, perfect." </p><p>"Then, will you let me fuck you tonight?" </p><p>"Hmmm," Minseok ponders on the question for a while, then he grins, lopsided, endearing, "No." </p><p>Jongdae pouts at Minseok, looking offended, "You said you will-" </p><p>Minseok interrupts Jongdae's whining, "I said I will think about it. And I have thought about it, my answer is no." His grin transforms into a smirk, "I have a better idea instead, I will tie you to the bed tonight, and I'll ride you untill I cum untouched. And god forbid, love, if you cum before me, I will not touch you for a month, understood?"</p><p>Jongdae whimpers out a 'yes, hyung'. </p><p>But Minseok isn't done, "If you're good tonight, <em>and</em> tomorrow morning, I will agree on the date you wanted us to go on with Baekhyun." </p><p>Baekhyun's head shots up at the mention of his name, his eyes widen when he finds that Minseok is staring right at him, a cryptic half smirk on his lips. </p><p><em>He knew. Hell, he probably planned for all that to happen!</em> </p><p>Among the hazy panic, the words finally registers in Baekhyun's head, realizing the meaning behind it. He smiles back, a bit shaky, to Minseok. He closes the door soundlessly before he flees.</p><p> </p><p>He knows he will say yes when his crush(s) ask him tomorrow on that (<em>hopefully not platonic</em>) date.</p><p>But for now, he has a problem in his pants to take care of. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[Title taken from Grind On Me by Pretty Rick]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>